1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation-sensitive resin composition and a compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
A chemically-amplified radiation-sensitive resin composition generates an acid upon exposure to deep ultraviolet rays (e.g., KrF excimer laser light or ArF excimer laser light) or electron beams. A difference in dissolution rate in a developer occurs between the exposed area and the unexposed area due to chemical reactions catalyzed by the acid, so that a resist pattern is formed on a substrate.
For example, a resin composition that includes a polymer including an alicyclic hydrocarbon that does not have a high absorbance at 193 nm in its skeleton (particularly a polymer including a lactone skeleton in its repeating unit) has been used as a lithography material when using an ArF excimer laser that enables microfabrication at a shorter wavelength as a light source.
A nitrogen-containing compound is added to such a radiation-sensitive resin composition in order to obtain process stability (see Japanese Patent Application Publications (KOKAI) No. 5-232706, No. 5-249683, and No. 5-158239). A nitrogen compound that includes a specific carbamate group may be added to improve the lithographic performance of an isolated pattern (see Japanese Patent Application Publications (KOKAI) No. 2001-166476 and No. 2001-215689).